Fun TimeOr is it?
by Spirit-Of-The-Banshee
Summary: What if the Inu gang met Katami and Kori? What if they fell in the well? It equals FUN!
1. New friendsNew beginings

**Fun Time........Or Is It?**

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hey folks!! Thanks for coming to my first fanfiction ever!! I really appreciate it!

Katami: Since when do you appreciate anything in life?

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Since always!

Katami: Then name One thing you appreciate!

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Halo#1 and Halo#2!!

Katami:.................-sweatdrop- rriiiiiiight....

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: You know.......I really hate you now...

Katami: Nya-nya!! You can't hit me!! I'm invins-gets interupted-

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: -throws microwave at Katami- Okay, Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Kori belongs to my friend, Spirt of the Wind, but, I do own Katami, my character.

: Blah..talking. _Blah...thinking. -_blah-... action.

Profile #1:

Name: Katami.

Age: 16.

Eye colour: Violet.

Hair colour and length: Dark brown and mid-back length. Usually in a ponytail.

Gender: If you haven't guessed yet, female.

Demon Type: Mixed breed. Dog/Fire. She has 2 dark blue stripes on each cheek, along with a marking in the shape of a flame on her forehead.She has two brown doggy ears on her head.

Family: Kori. (sister)

Personality: Cheery, sometimes serious, short temper, kind and caring, bad sense of direction.

Weapons usually being carried with her: Twin Blades, and three daggers. She also uses her claws. Her dog form is all black.

Profile #2:

Name: Kori.

Age:16.

Eye colour: Blue.

Hair colour and length: Light brown and a few inches past shoulders. Usually kept down.

Gender: If you haven't guessed this one either...female.

Demon Type: Dog. Part Miko. (hey! my friend made her part miko!) She has 2 silver stripes on each cheek. She also has a marking in the shape of a star on her forehead. She has brown doggy ears on head.

Family: Katami (sister)

Personality: Cheery, veeeeeerrry happy, naiive, kind, rarely serious, kinda confusing, kind and caring.

Weapons usually being carried with her: Bow and Arrows, a short sword, and 1 dagger.

**Chapter One:**

Two figures raced throught the thick shubbery and trees of a forest; Inuyasha's forest to be exact.

???: Soo....which way do we go now?

???: Left.

???:How do you know?

???:I just do okay? Man Katami, have some faith!

Katami: No way, last time I had faith in you, I nearly ended up dead! LITERALLY! And you never apologized either...

???:Well sorry...anyways, make a left turn here.

Katami: Left?

???:Right.

Katami: Right??

???:NO! I said left!!

Katami: Left then?

???: Right.

Katami: GGGAAAAAHHH!! KORI STOP CONFUSING MEEE!!

Kori: Sorry....turn left.

Katami: Okay....

So the two figures turned left, they leaped out of the forest, to find themselves in the clearing where the well was.

Kori: Finally! We made in out!

Katami: Yeah, I guess so.

Kori: Hey! Lookie there, it's a well!

Katami: Let's go check it out, maybe there's some water in it??

Kori: Okay!!

So the two sisters approached the well, only to be interupted by a voice.

???: Hey! You two demons get away from there!!

Katami and Kori got intersepted by an arrow.

Kori: Whoa, nice aim, it's purified too...

Katami: Hey! Who do you think you are?! Shooting arrows at innocent youkai like us? We didn't do nothing! -puts on innocent look-

???: I am Kagome! And THAT is my only way home!

Kori: You live in a well?

Kagome: Um..no.... _darn...Me and my big mouth..._

And then, out of the blue, Inuyasha lept out to save the day!

Inuyasha: Kagome! Are you okay? Did these two demons do anything to hurt you?

Katami: -scared out of her wits- AAAHHH!!! -falls backwards into the well, she disappears-

Kori: Oh no!!! Katami! -looks inside the well-

Kagome: Great..I have to go after her...-jumps into the well-

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo notice all the comotion and went to see what was going on.

Sango: What happened? Where's Kagome? Why is there a demon here?? Did she..oh-no..........

Miroku: Did Kagome leave to go to her era?

Shippo: Inuyasha! Did you make her upset again??

Inuyasha: No! Here, I'll go get her okay!?! Happy?!?! -jumps into well-

Kori: Whoa...-looks inside even more into the well to see where they all went-

Miroku: Gah! It' a demon! Leave this place you demon!

Sango: Hirakotsu!! -tosses boomerang-

Kori: Ahh!! -gets surprised by boomerang and falls into the well, grabbing Miroku who grabbed onto Sango who grabbed onto a Shippo, making them all into the well- (wow…long chain eh? Katami: DIE!!! -throws daggers- Me:EEP!)

**In the Modern era...**

Katami: Ouch..my head...

Kagome: Finally! Home at last!

Inuyasha:...

Sango: Wow...

Miroku: Amazing Kagome....

Kori: Blah...........

Kagome: Gah! Everyone is here?!? Oh...well then, let's go to the mall then, we can't have everyone wearing these attires, we are in the modern era after all...

Sango:The mall?

Miroku: What's that?

Inuyasha: Probably some stupid place in this stupid era.

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: -falls to the ground-

Kori: Wow! That's kool! How did you make him do that?

Katami: -winces- Ouch..that's gonna leave a mark...

Kagome: Anyways, TO THE MALL!

**At the mall...**

Kagome: Hmm.....let's go to that clothes store so you can choose what you wanna buy...

The stores name was...uh....The Store...yeah…please…bear with me…my imagintation meter is running low on batteries…

Sango: Wow! I want that and that and that...

**10 minutes later...**

After ten minutes, everyone found what they wanted to wear. Here's a breif descreption:

Kagome: Pink Tee-shirt and blue caprees.

Sango: Pink and White Tie-Dye shirt and a green skirt that reaches up to her knees.

Miroku: Purple shirt and a Black pair of pants.

Inuyasha: Red Tee-shirt, a blue hat to cover his ears, and blue baggy jeans.

Shippo: Same outfit...

Kori: Purple Shirt with blue baggy jeans,a red hat on backwards to cover her ears, and violet streaks in her hair..(let's just say they went to a hair salon and Kori wanted her hair streaked)

Katami: Black baggy jeans, black Tee-shirt, a black hat on backwards (for now) to cover her ears, and Red streaks in her hair.

Now that that's over with...

Kori: -notices a butterfly, starts to chase it-

Kagome: So, where should we go? We have all the clothes we need...

Inuyasha: Ramen-land?

Kagome: No.

Sango: A village so we can exterminate a demon?

Kagome: No...

In the Background, Kori trips on an invisible rock...falling on her face.

Miroku: The...temple?

Kagome: No….

Katami: Hm? What's this? -grabs a flyer that was flying in the wind-

The flyer says:

**Come to Paramount Canada's wonderland! Lot's of fun to go alll around!!!!**

Kagome: Perfect! Let's go!

So, they flew on a plane to Canada, and headed straight for Canada's wonderland.

**At wonderland,**

Kagome: Yay! We have a seasons pass for everyone! What ride should we go on?

Shippo: That one! (forgot he was there eh?)

Sango: Yes, that looks like fun!

Miroku: But...it looks so fast!

Inuyasha: Keh, I'm ready, bring it on!

Kori: Wow!

Katami:...

So the gang head towards the ride, the fly, if your not familiar with this ride, it goes fairly fast and has a few sharp turns.

Kagome: Okay guys, here it goes...

So the gang stand in line waiting for their turn. When it finally was their turn, they got into the cars. The order was like this:

Front Car: Kori and Katami.

Second Car: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo.

Third Car: Miroku and Sango.

So the ride started and they were all strapped in. When they came to the quick turns, which were fast, Shippo, being as small as he was, flew out of the car.

Kagome: Oh-No! SHIPPO!!

Inuyasha: Keh...

Miroku: Sango...-grope grope-

Sango: PERVERT!! -slaps-

Kori: WEEEEEEEEE!!!

Katami: Shut...up....hits Kori

When the ride was over, everyone decided that it was no longer safe to go to Wonderland because of Accident with cough So they went home, Of course, Kagome's family had went to visit their releatives in...uh... China...yeah...China...don't ask...

Kagome: Hey let's turn on some music shall we?

Inuyasha: RAMEN!

Shippo: -still hasn't recovered from the little "inccident."-

Sango:ZZzzzzz....huh?

Miroku: Lalalala....

Kori: Mu..siquee? What's that?

Katami:....weirdo…my sister is a weirdo..out of all the people in the world who could have been my family…IT HAD TO BE HER!?! -points at Kori in horror-

Kagome: Watch! I mean, listen...

So she turned on the radio.

Kagome: C'mon every! Get up and dance!

_**Happy people stompin' to my beat you, to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,**_

_**My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin', pumpin'**_

Miroku: Wow...it goes so fast...

Inuyasha: Amazing...even I can't talk that fast, not to mention sing!

Sango: -dancing-

Kagome: -dancing-

Kori: -dance hyperishly-

Katami: -watching them dance-

_**Happy people stompin' to my beat you, to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,**_

_**My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin', pumpin'**_

_**Happy people stompin' to my **_

_**Happy people stompin' to my**_

_**Happy people stompin' to my **_

_**Happy people stompin' to my**_

_**Happy people stompin' to my**_

_**Happy people stompin' to my**_

_**to my,**_

_**to my,**_

_**to my, **_

_**to my beat you beat...**_

Kagome: -pant pant- Whoa...that sure does take alot of energy...

Sango: -falls down- I know...

Kori: -jump jump jump-

Katami: Wierd...Kori..calm...down...Or else…

Inuyasha: -eating Ramen-

Miroku: -enjoyin' music-

Kagome: -turns off radio-C'mon guys, let's go to sleep...tomorrow, we go to an arcade okay?

Everyone: -nods-

Shippo: Zzzzz...

Katami: Looks like Shippo beat us to it...

So they went to sleep...

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hey! Just to let you know, I don't own the song "**Stompin' to my beat"** The writer and DDR do...I think...

Katami: Don't disagree...she has home appliances and she's not afraid to use them..

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: SHUT UP! -throws oven at Katami.-

Katami: Owww....

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hey, it's time for your flu/rabies shot! -pulls out needle-

Katami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hey, please review! Flames are welcome, but try not to make them TOO harsh ok? It's my first fanfiction. Sayonara! -runs after Katami-

Katami: HEEEEEELLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEE! ADOPT ME PLEASE!

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: They will do no such thing! You belong to me! I created you!


	2. Halo, Gokarts, AHHH!

**Fun time...Or is it?**

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hey people! I know the first chap was hard to read, but..I'll try and make this chap easier.

Katami: Oww....-holding arm- That shot HURT!

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Whatever...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS..EXCEPT KATAMI!

Blah talking. _Blah thinking.._ -blah- action.

**Last time:**

**Kagome: Tomorrow...we are gonna go to the arcade!**

**This time:**

It was morning again.

Kori: -yawn- TIME TO GO TO THE ARCADE!

Katami: Urk...-throws rock at Kori-

Kori: OWWW!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!! -cries to her heart's content-

Kagome: No! Not you guys too! Inu-yasha...you and Sesshomaru have the same case of sibling rivalry...

Sango: ....

Miroku:...

Shippo: Zzzzz.....

Kagome: Well...let's go!

So they drive all the way to the arcade...and..they got all-year-round passes...because...Inu-yasha and Katami threaten to kill the poor cashier.

Sango: Cool! We can go any where, and get free stuff!

Miroku: I wanna play a game!

Shippo: ....

Kori:...Katami and Inu-yasha are fighting….

Kagome: What? -looks over at where Inu-yasha and Katami are- Let's go over there!

Inu-yasha and Katami are playing Street Fighter II.

Inu-yasha: Take that! And that!

Katami:..You know that I'm behind you right? And that you're shooting at nothingness right?

Everyone: -sweatdrop- Idiot.

Kori: C'MON KATAMI!! YOU CAN DO IT!!

Katami kills Inu-yasha in one strike.

Inu-yasha: -sulking-

Kagome: Hm...what can we play?I know! Let's go on the go-karts!

Everyone: YAY!

So they go on the go carts. The light is red...and GOO! THEY SPEED OFF!!

Inu-yasha: AHHAHAHAHA! LOSERS! I AM WIN- -gets run over by Katami-

Katami: Nya nya! YOU ARE FOOL INU-YASHA!! AHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH!

Kagome: -Drives past Miroku and Sango-

Miroku: -following Sango-

Sango: -notices a kitty- Oooh! Kitty! -drives off track-

Miroku: -follows Sango off track-

Kori: -Going VERY slowly…keyword is VERY SLOWLY- Lalala...

Inu-yasha: DIE! -runs over Katami-

This continues for 10 minutes, Kori winning the race, because Inu-yasha and Katami kept killing each other, Sango kept running off the track, Miroku keeps following her, and Kagome does who-knows-what.

Kori: Yay!

Katami: I wanna play...that game!! -points to a machine that plays Halo-

Inu-yasha: You're on!

So the two race off to play Halo. They are playing Co-op mode.

Kagome: C'mon! Kill those Aliens!

Sango: ...whoa! That guy just jumped out of nowhere!

Miroku: Wow!

Shippo: Scary...

Halo: -music plays- (A/N: you know, when there's gonna be a whole lotta aliens? Yeah...)

Katami: -has a rocket launcher- What's that music?

Inu-yasha: -has sniper- I don't know!!!

Kagome: WATCH OUT! IT'S THE COVENANT! (A/N: You know..the main guys? The aliens?Yeah…)

Sango: AAHH!!!

Miroku: EEEEK!!! -in a girly voice-

Shippo: -hiding-

Katami: -Shooting rockets everywhere-

Inu-yasha: -shooting everywhere with the sniper-

Kagome: Good...you killed them..WATCH OUT FOR THE FLOOD!! (A/N: You know…the enemy of the Covenant? Yeah…)

Katami: -switches to shotgun- AAHHH!! -Boom boom-

Inu-yasha: -does the same- HIIIIYYAAAA!! -boom boom-

Finally, after 15 minutes of halo, they die and lose.

Sango: -petrified-

Miroku: -petrified-

Shippo: -scared out of conciousness-

Kagome: ....ugh...let's play........THAT GAME!!! -points to a random game-

Everyone: OKAY!

I am too lazy to describe it. Make it any game you want.

3 hours later...

Kagome: Wow...that was fun!!! Let's go somewhere again tomorrow!

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Whoa! R&R PLZ! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

Katami: I wanna play Halo again!! -whines-

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: NO!

Katami: Please????

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: NOOO!

Katami: -throws a spazz attack-

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hush! R&R!


	3. Fluffy makes an appearance!

**Fun Time...Or is it?**

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hiya Peoples!!

Katami: -sigh- WILL YOU LISTEN!?!? IT'S PEOPLE NOT PEOPLES!!

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hmph! I say as I please! This IS MY fanfiction after all!!

Katami: Yes, but you don't own grammar!! SO HAH!

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Grrr......darn! DARN YOU ALL! Oh...SORRY!! NOT YOU REVIEWERS! OF COURSE NOT!! I mean..-ahem- DARN YOU GRAMMAR!!

Katami: Just get on with the story...

Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INU-YASHA CHARACTERS! NOR DO I OWN KORI!! BUT I OWN KATAMI!!

Katami: -in a sarcastic voice- How lucky for me!

**Last time:**

**Kagome: Let's go somewhere again tomorrow!**

**This time:**

Lalalalalala...-morning theme plays- Lalala? -morning theme plays louder, birds chirp- LALALA!! -morning theme plays really loud, birds chirp really loud- THAT'S IT! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF SING!! -pulls out B.B gun- DIE!! -shoots everywhere-

**Silence...**

Better...anyways..in the Higurashi shrine...

Alarm: **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!**

Katami: Guuuhhh...-hits Kori out of instinct- Quiet down Kori... -goes back to sleep-

Kori: WAAAAAAHHH!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HIT MEEE??? -cries-

**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!! and I mean it! BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kagome: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!??!

Sango: Uh...uh..Miroku did it!! -points at Miroku-

Miroku: Sango? Blaming me? It doesn't seem real...-grope grope-

Sango: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -SLAP!!-

Inu-yasha: Grrr....I smell...SESSHOMARU!!!!

Everyone except Katami: WHAT?!?!!?

Kori: Uh...who is Sessho-something...?

Katami: Then why did you say 'WHAT!?!?' with everyone?

Kori: I didn't wanna feel different! v'

Katami: Aren't you already?

Kori:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: What? Sesshomaru? How'd did he get here?

Sango: ....?

Miroku: ......!

Inu-yasha: -growling-

Sesshomaru: Show some respect you worthless humans AND half breeds!

Sango: Wait wait wait! Half breedS? There is only one half breed here!

Miroku: Yes! Inu-yasha infact!

Inu-yasha: Grrr...Miroku..-thwomp!-

Sesshomaru: Truly you are mistaken! -sniff sniff- ACK! WHAT?!?!? I, THE GREAT SESSHOMARU, AM WRONG!!

Kori: My ears hurt...-folds ear against head-

Katami: -has a bored expression on face- Okay...first of all...Who are you? and What are you doing here?

Sesshomaru: I, Am the great and almighty SESSHOMARU!! -dun dun dun- -lightning flashes-

Kori: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Uh..who are you again?

Miroku: -walks into kitchen-

Sango:-walks into living room- -turns on T.V-

Kagome: -goes upstairs into her room-

Inu-yasha: -glares at Sesshomaru-

Katami: Wierd....are you two...related?

Inu-yasha: Unfortunatly...yes...

Kori: O.O!!! Katami!!

Katami: Hn?

Kori: LLOOOOKKK!!! HE HAS LOOOOOONG HAIR!!

Katami: Yes Kori...

Kori: And pointy ears!

Katami: Yes Kori...

Kori: And Spikey stuff!

Katami: Yes Kori...-twitch-

Kori: And-

Katami: -Thwap!- Grr...-twitch twitch-

Kori: Oww...-holding head-

Inu-yasha: -blink blink-

Sesshomaru: Youa re a stupid excuse for a dog demon! Both of you! -points at Katami and Kori-

Katami: -blink blink- Oh? -makes Sesshomaru's hair catch on fire- (remember, Katami's part fire demon!)

Kori: OOOOOOHHHH!! Look how prettyfuls it is!! (Katami: HOLD IT!! PRETTYFULS IS NOT A WORD!!)

Inu-yasha: -laughing his butt off-

Sesshomaru: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! -runs around in circles-

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hah! So how'd you like it folks? Tell me in your reviews!

Katami: PRETTYFULS IS NOT A WORD!!

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: That's nice Katami...

Katami: 

Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Remeber...REVIEW!! -lightning flashes- Ok! Enough of that!


End file.
